James Sirius Potter, the Quidditch Player
by Candygirl14
Summary: Is James gonna be a chaser, seeker or a keeper? Read to find out.


"He's gonna be a great quidditch player when he grows up"

"Well, obviously. James will be the best keeper Hogwarts ever had-right next to me, of course." Ron answers his brother-in-law laughing. "I'll train him as soon as I can."

Harry glances at his newborn son in his wife's arms and looks at Ron, raising an eyebrow. "Who says he's gonna be keeper? James'll be a seeker, just like his dad."

Ginny looks at the to men, also raising her eyebrows. "James will take after his mother. I know he will. He will be a chaser just like me. Maybe he'll go pro just like me too." She got out of the chair she was sitting in and leaves with her infant son

Hermione, who was reading a book, suddenly looked up. "Even if James has two quidditch-playing parents, who says he won't take after his aunt Hermione and become a Ministry official?"

"That's not possible, Hermione." Harry answers gravely, looking at his sister-in-law. "I'm going to put James on a broom before he can walk. He'll be so happy that he will want to be just like daddy, a seeker.

"Oh, so James won't want to take after his super cool uncle Ron and be a Keeper? Yeah, right." Ron puts in.

Hermione sighs before rolling her eyes at her husband and her brother-in-law. "Not everyone is super-obsessed with quidditch. Maybe James will have no interest in that brutal sport."

Harry shakes his head. "We all know you're a brilliant woman, Hermione, but that just... well, that isn't logical at all."

Ron nods "Yeah, with the Weasley games every week it's nearly impossible for that."

"I got to agree with the boys." Ginny says as she came back into the living room without James. "He might not turn out to be obsesed with the sport, but he'll learn to play eventually with all the quidditch players in the family."

Ron sends a grateful look to his sister. "What Ginny saying is pretty logical, actually. James will be a great keeper."

Harry shoots his best friend/brother-in-law an amused look. "No, James will be a great seeker"

"Keeper"

"Seeker"

"Keeper"

"Seeker"

"Enough!" Ginny shouts stopping the argument. "James will be a chaser and there's no stopping it."

"I put ten galleons on James turning out to hate quidditch." Hermione suddenly says.

Harry's eyebrows shoots up towards his hairline."The great Hermione Weasley betting? What has the world become!" He says dramatically. Then Harry looked deep in thought before saying, "I'm putting ten galleons on James being a seeker."

Ron and Ginny exchange looks before placing their own bets. "10 galleons for James turning out to be a chaser." Ginny says.

"Ten for me too." Ron says smirking. "And I'll be the only one right."

**12 years later.**

_Mom & Dad _

_I made it onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a beater with Fred. The captain said we were really good and beat the others trying out by a landslide. _  
_I can't believe it-I actually made it! _

_School's the same. Nothing different besides the Slytherins were suddenly wearing pink and purple robes. _  
_Shame McGonagall made us change it back. It looked so much better that way._

_Write back soon_

_Love, James_

Harry and Ginny were the first people to know their son's place on the Gryffindor quidditch team. They had quickly contacted the Weasleys and showed them the letter.

"Well, that was unexpected." Ron says weakly.

"Not a seeker, chaser or a keeper, but a beater." Harry agrees, equally weak.

Hermione smiles at her husband and her brother-in-law. "There really wasn't any chance of James turning out to have no interest in the sport."

Ginny also attempts to smile. "It won't be a surprise for George, he was a beater and probably passed on his skills to Fred, but James?"

"Sirius was a beater with Frank Longbottom, I think." Harry says. "James also played beater a lot in the Weasley quidditch games. Now, thinking about it, it's stupid we didn't assume he was a beater. Remember that bet we made? None of us assumed he would be a beater."

"Yes, and speaking of the bet, should we pay each other?" Ron asks.

Hermione sighs and rolls her eyes. "There's no point, really."

Ginny nods. "Lily, Albus, Rose, and Hugo won't be back for another few hours. Anyone want to play some quidditch?"

* * *

**Notes:**  
**I don't know if Sirius was ever a quidditch player or a beater with Frank Longbottom. I don't know if James S P is a beater. Just for the purpose of this story deal with it. Any mistakes are mine-grammer or spelling.**

**Hope you like it and please review. If you do I'll read and review all you're HP and PJO fanfics. I promise! The more reviews the more oneshots I will write and post.**

**Thank you, Candygirl14**


End file.
